Shinobi at Hinata
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Two people find themselves in the other persons world what will happen to thier world, Naruto x ? Pairings undecided
1. Shinobi arrives, dork leaves

Okay here's another story release from me but before I go into that I have to let lose a rant that has been in my head with so

Okay here's another story release from me but before I go into that I have to let lose a rant that has been in my head with some of the stories I have been seeing lately that have left me very disappointed. The topic will be on what a crossover is. A crossover is a story where you take a character or characters from one show and have them interact or go into another shows world. There are a few stories out there that have been called a crossover when all they did is replace the characters from one show with characters from another show by changing their looks and names but not the personality. Those are not crossovers and they really are a let down for me when I want to read a good one, so if your going to make a crossover please put some actual effort into it and don't just call a story one when it's not. Well there's my rant sorry if it offended anyone but that's how I feel. On a side not pairings are up for grabs with this one, but there will be no Naruto girls and I refuse to choose Naru or Kitsune. Naru will not be choose because she is a bitch just like Sakura, but worse at some times, and no Kitsune because I just don't like her like the other girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or Love Hina, if I owned either, Keitaro would've dumper Naru way early in the show and acknowledged Shinobu feelings at the proper age of course, and Naruto would've slapped the shit out of the pink bitch Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two people fated by destiny or destined by fate to suffer will meet,**

**Their short meeting will affect both their worlds more than they ever thought**

**One to suffer for his clumsiness**

**And the other to suffer for his fathers actions**

**How their choices after this meeting will affect these two worlds is what the story shall tell so lets let the story begin.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Konoha)

It was normal day for Naruto Uzumaki, the secret song of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. He did not know this, but he did know that he was attracted to one Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl with a broad forehead and an attitude that should give her little devil horns. Now on this day the usual pattern was happening since they had successfully stopped Sasuke Uchiha from betraying Konoha and fleeing to Orochimaru. After that successful mission Naruto had left for three years on a training trip with the toad sannin Jiraya. As usual their sensei Kakashi Hattake was late and Sakura was still fawning all over Sasuke who remained brooding and ignored all her attempts to talk to him. Naturally she started to feel depressed and that's when Naruto stepped in with his mask of fake smiles and laughs stepped in and our story begins.

"Hey Sakura-Chan I'll go out with you c'mon we can get some ramen my treat" he said cheerfully while gagging on his own words in his head so much he never saw the first fist coming until it was to late to react as her charka empowered fist impacted into his stomach making him bend over trying to catch his breath as he spat out some blood.

"I would never go out with you Naruto-Baka, you hurt my Sasuke-kun when you brought him back and now your interrupting our alone time why can't you just leave me alone" and after she shouted that she uppercutted him with all her strength sending him flying off into the distance until he was unable to be seen anymore.

(Hinata all girls dorm)

Keitaro Urashima was a normal young adult at the age of twenty-three. He had pretty good skills in the artist field but he had a passion for archaeology. The only thing that could be called odd about Keitaro, besides his obsessive photo booth hobby was his job. He was the manager of an all girls dorm that his grandma left to him when she went of the see the world with his adopted sister Kanako. He had started out rough with the girls as he by accident ended up in the hot springs with Naru, and then ended up somehow stealing the laundry basket of Kitsune. He then was chased after by said girls and shot at by toy tanks under the control of one Kaolla Su, but called Su for short. The chase ended when he was caught and then saved by his aunt Haruka. After an explanation the girls forgave him when they found out that he was attempting to get into Tokyo University. Motoko arrived a few days after him and proceeded to attempt to get him out of the dorm by killing him with her sword or challenging him to a duel which ended with him winning because she had a fever. Then the last girl arrived, a young girl named Shinobu who quickly developed a crush on Keitaro. Keitaro was trying to go to the university to fulfill a childhood promise to Naru although he didn't know that it was her at first, and they finally got into a relationship, with some bumps along the way brought on by Mitsumi another childhood friend who was surprisingly also a part of this promise. After his trip to America though their relationship started to go down hill and Keitaro found himself continuously on the wrong end of a Naru super punch. Today was one of those days when Keitaro pushed her patience a bit too far with his clumsiness always falling against one of the girls in some perverted way (in her opinion) and never gave him a chance to explain as she sent him into orbit.

(Naruto and Keitaros' thoughts during flight)

"_Please let this be the last time I have to go through this I've had enough" _They thought before they saw each other, as they passed they couldn't help but think the other was strange, one wearing black and orange and the other wearing square glasses and being way to thin.

"_I feel sorry for that guy if he's going where I just came from"_ they both thought as the disappeared in opposite directions

(Konoha)

Kakashi had just arrived three hours late and was just about to announce his arrival and ask where Naruto was when a solid object slammed into the back of his head and his vision went dark as Sakura and Sasuke both stared as their sensei and some weird dorky guy fell out of a nearby tree and all Sakura could say was.

"Who the hell are you?"

(Hinata)

All the girls had just gotten together in the hot springs when a large object crashed into at high speed scaring the crap out of them all. Motoko quickly drew her sword from out of nowhere and Su brought out her custom made rocket launcher as the waited for the steam to clear and show what happened. When it finally did all the girls, even Su, blushed at the half naked blond that had stood up from the water, with his back facing them. Naruto was looking around not caring that his jacket and shirt were destroyed from the flight when he heard a gasp from behind him and turned quickly drawing a kunai and settling into a defensive stance that he quickly lost as he had to hold his nose to stop the blood from flowing as he saw six nearly naked girls with towels around their body. He was just about to apologize and explain when the one holding the sword leapt forward with her sword held high intending to cut him in two.

"Ah hell not again" Naruto mumbled as he quickly jumped back and prepared to defend himself from all these half naked girls, the horror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's my start I hope to get some chapters for the rest of my stories out soon but progress is slow with college and work so please be patient everyone, and vote for your paring choices as the vote will go on till chapter three. This story will focus mainly on Naruto at the Hinata dorm with an occasional scene of what Keitaro is going through in Konoha, Ja Nee.


	2. rough intro in two worlds

Well here's another chapter for everyone I hope this story continues to do well although the pairing is still up for grabs

Well here's another chapter for everyone I hope this story continues to do well although the pairing is still up for grabs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or Love Hina, wish I did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Konoha)

Keitaro opened his eyes to find himself in the usual hospital room with pasty white walls and the usual equipment, the only thing odd about the room was the girl with bubblegum pink hair held back with a headband, with a leaf symbol on it that was glaring at him. In the bed next to him was a man wearing a mask up to his nose with gray hair reading an orange book and giggling.

"So you're finally awake huh?" the girl spoke glare not letting up a bit.

"Yea so where am I and who are you?" Keitaro asked still a bit groggy from his flight and rough landing.

"Your not in the position to ask questions so shut up and wait for the Hokage!" she shouted just as the door slammed open and a blonde woman came stomping in with a pissed off expression on her face that told Keitaro that this wasn't going to end well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hinata Dorms)

As he ducked yet another slash from a sword Naruto couldn't help but ask when he was going to get a break in his life. He started his life being hated because of the fox, then was constantly insulted and brushed off by his team, and now he was getting attacked by a bunch of girls he just met although he couldn't say the view wasn't good considering they were all wearing only towels. His thoughts were cut off as he had to jump away from some projectiles launched by the white haired girl then dodge another slash from the black haired girl before he caught the brown haired fist.

"Why the hell are you attacking me I didn't have a fucking choice where I landed so stop attacking me before I have to actually fight back and hurt you" he said while barely struggling to hold back her fist before he had to move again as a sword appeared right where he stood.

"Just stand still you dam pervert!" the black haired girl shouted as she leapt at him again.

"Pervert! I'm no pervert, I didn't choose to land here and you're really starting to piss me off!" he shouted as he caught her sword bare-handed shocking her before he yanked her forward and elbowed her in her stomach before chucking her into the brown haired girl before dodging some more missile and quickly moving next to the white haired girl and crushing the launcher she was using making her pout at the loss of her toy.

"What the hell is going on in here?" shouted a voice before the sliding doors were slammed open and a woman walked through with a cigarette still in her mouth and she did not look happy at all.

"Haruka we caught this pervert in the hot springs!" shouted the now fully soaked swordswoman while pointing at Naruto who was eyeing the new woman.

She turned and eyeballed Naruto before she spoke up with a slight drawl in her voice. "So who are ya and where is Keitaro" she asked everyone.

"My name is Naruto and if Keitaro is a dorky looking guy wearing glasses then I imagine he is where I came from because one of these girls probably sent him flying at the same time as me from what I could guess while being attacked when I landed who knows where." Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

"Girls how many times have I told you to ask first before attacking c'mon haven't you learned that yet, well c'mon Blondie lets get ya dried off then we'll decide what to do" Haruka stated exasperated and then her and Naruto both walked out leaving the girls.

"Damn that is one hell of a man and he sure can move" stated Kitsune and her opinion was agreed on by all the girls who didn't know Naruto hear every word and could only look forward to the rest of his time here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here's another chap sorry it's been so long but finals for college are coming so I'm quite busy so updates will be sporadic, sorry it's short but this is more of a filler before the actual pairing and humor really begins, and there will always be a little scene of Keitaro in Konoha and he will not have a good time, sorry Keitaro fans ja nee.


End file.
